That's Just the Way Things Work Out
by LindsayGilmore
Summary: Tristan and Jess devise a plan to eliminate bag boy.
1. The Bus and Car Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of it's affiliates and I don't own Six Flags.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like this story. This chapter is going to be kind of boring. I have to introduce what is going to happen and everything. Also I rated it PG-13 because it could be that later. Have Fun and Enjoy!  
  
  
  
1 That's Just the Way Things Work Out  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Why isn't the coffee made?" Rory screamed at the top of her lungs. '5 a.m. in the morning is not the time for no coffee to be made' She thought to herself.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm coming, I am only 25 minutes late; that's really good for me." Lorelai said, "Grab your bag. We will stop at Luke's on the way to your school. Besides it is not my fault that you have to be at school two hours early to go on a field trip to an amusement park. When did schools start going to amusement parks. I used to cut school just to ride the rides."  
  
"As I told you before, it is not for fun, we have to test the speed and the durability of the roller coasters to see what the chances of them crashing or breaking for Physics. We are only aloud to ride the rides once our projects are finished. Come on let's go we are going to be late. And if I am late I get the crappy seat on the bus, in the back, and I get all sick and then the mere image of a roller coaster makes me nauseous and I will throw up and be sick for exams next week. And it will be all your fault."  
  
"OK let's go we will stop at Luke's and grab you some coffee to make you perky and me some so I can survive, and then we will rush you to school. I can't let you get sick. Summer break begins in two weeks. I am so excited."  
  
"I'm not. I am going to miss school."  
  
"Ok that is the cue that we leave and get you some coffee."  
  
(On the ride to school)  
  
"Ok we have to plan what we are going to do while on your vacation." Lorelai started  
  
"Mom I already told you, I have to get a job, and do a whole bunch of community service and I have to spend time with Lane when she's not in Korean bible camp, and then there's Dean, who has been upset because I haven't been spending time with him, and then there is like sleeping time, and eating time, and then there is the time that I have for fun activities. And that will probably be like ten minutes in the entire day. I am getting tired just thinking about it."  
  
"We will be able to work something out. I think the job is holding you back. Why do you have to get one anyways? You can always wear my clothes, so you don't have to buy any and we always eat at Luke's and I usually pay and your grandparents pay for school. Lane has the best CD collection so you can burn them from her. There is no reason for you to get a job whatsoever."  
  
"I already told you that I need the job to pay for my future. You know college and stuff. Senior year is coming in like 3 months. Plus I don't want Grandma and Grandpa paying for everything my entire life. I want to be a well rounded girl and be able to earn money so that I can pay for my own college."  
  
"Well, I am your mother and I am refusing to let you get a job. You are way too young and I need someone to pay attention to me, and if your not here who will?  
  
"Once I get my first paycheck, I will buy you a dog. Ok here we are. You can pick me up from school tonight at nine o' clock. Please don't be late."  
  
"Bye Rory"  
  
"Ok everyone, gather around. I am going to list the partners for the trip to Six Flags. All of the girls will be on bus one and all of the boys will be on bus two, just to make sure there is nothing going on. Once your name is called please come forward tell me you are here and get on the bus sitting with your partner."  
  
Rory just stood there waiting for her name to be called. 'My luck I will probably end up being paired with Paris. We get paired for everything.'  
  
"Paris Gellar and Sarah Sepkowich" 'That's a relief, one less stressful thing in my life. So then if it's not Paris who is my partner?'  
  
Rory Gilmore and Madeline McConneville. ( I didn't know if they have ever said Madeline's last name so I just made one up.) 'Madeline is not that bad of a person, she is actually nice to me. Rory walked up to the teacher and then got on the bus.  
  
"Hey Madeline"  
  
"Hi Rory"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm good, what about you, aren't you so excited that we are going to Six Flags. I am so scared of roller coasters but I think I actually might ride a few, that's if we get the project done. Are you scared of roller coasters Rory?"  
  
"Umm well, yeah I guess I am. My mom loves to ride roller coasters so whenever we go to Six Flags she makes me ride them, and I sometimes enjoy them, but other times, it's like get me off this thing."  
  
"I know what you mean. I get so scared up there that is going to break. There are so many horror stories and everything. But then the end comes and you are so proud of your self that you rode it and I just love that feeling."  
  
"Yeah I guess I know what you are talking about." Rory replied.  
  
"Hey I am so sorry for being so mean to you lately but Paris hates you like five times worse now and everything."  
  
"Why does Paris hate me even worse?"  
  
"You didn't hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"About Tristan"  
  
"What? That he got sent off to Military School?"  
  
"No. That was like months ago, I mean that he is coming back for the summer. He is already back, and he is at his parents and everything, but Paris has called him like twenty times and every time she has called he has asked about you and she gets so jealous. It's kind of funny."  
  
"Wait a sec. Why is Tristan back and why is Paris calling him, and why is he asking about me."  
  
"Well Tristan is back either because they get a summer vacation in military school or he is done, I don't know which, and Paris is calling him because she is totally in LOVE with him, and he asks about you because either he knows it drives Paris crazy or he likes you and he wants to hook up with you. I think it's the latter.  
  
"Doesn't he know that I have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh yeah how is he? He was really cute, tall, with dark hair right? That's a great catch. Well I hope things go great with you and –  
  
"Dean"  
  
"Oh yeah that's right, but I would talk to Tristan, he said he has something he has to tell you. I don't know what but I would like to know so if you could talk to him that would be great."  
  
"Maybe I will. Maybe…  
  
  
  
Ok I know it is not that great of a story yet. But eventually it will be a TRORY. I will try to post as soon as I can get the next one done, so it is not a boring story. Can you also tell me what you do and don't like about the story. It is my first posted fanfic so tell me what I am doing right and wrong. Pleez! 


	2. Roller Coaster Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. They made me feel good about myself. Thanks  
  
Spoilers: Any episode shown in America.  
  
  
  
That's Just the Way Things Work out  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ok, we're done," Madeline stated, falling on a bench.  
  
"Finally. That seemed to take forever." Rory added in. "But at least we get to go ride the rides and play the games. It is only 2 o' clock. We still have six hours until we have to be on the bus."  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
"Hey Mary. What, you couldn't wait for me." Rory stopped dead in her tracks. Not wanting to turn around because she knew what awaited her when she would.  
  
"Oh my God Tristan," Madeline screamed. "How are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I am doing good, and I came here because I heard that Chilton's physics' classes were coming here. So I wanted to see all of my old friends. But they are all working on that stupid project. So I can't do anything with them anyways."  
  
And then Madeline said it. "Well you can come with us. We are done with the project and –  
  
"Tristan you might be too bored." Rory interjected. "I mean hanging out with 2 girls, plus most of the rides have only two seats so you would have to ride by yourself and everything."  
  
"Oh Rory are you telling me that you don't want me to come. I am so hurt. Well I will just go sit over on the bench and watch you guys have fun."  
  
"OK fine you can come with us."  
  
"Thank you. Now let's go. The rides await." And then Tristan grabbed both their arms and they all walked arm in arm to the first ride.  
  
  
  
  
  
7:00 p.m.  
  
"Tristan, we actually had a good time with you today." Rory told Tristan trying not to sound too overjoyed about her day. "Why don't you come get something to eat with us here before we have to get on the bus."  
  
"Yeah that would be great." Madeline chimed in.  
  
"Ok lets' go."  
  
  
  
They sat down at a table and started eating and talking.  
  
"Ok Rory what's your favorite food?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Coffee, by a landslide. There is this place Luke's in Stars Hollow that serves the best coffee in the world, I eat there everyday."  
  
"Wow does it really have that good of coffee?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yeah but I think my mom is in love with Luke so that also plays a major role in the reason we eat there all the time."  
  
"Do you actually enjoy living in Stars Hollow? Madeline asked I mean it is so far away from school, and when I came there the people seemed a bit , what do I say not too sound too mean, umm odd."  
  
"Well that is one of the reasons I love it so much. The people are so funny and so nosy that everyday they make you laugh. The ride to school is a bit lengthy though but I would never want to live anywhere else."  
  
"It sounds like a great place. Oh my God it's 7:55 we have to go Rory come on." And then they bolted out of the restaurant leaving Tristan just sitting there.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Wow that was a great day.' Tristan thought to himself. 'I can't believe she even gave me the time of day. But that means that she may open up even more. A man's got to try. I will start getting to know her better tomorrow. She gave me the basic information I need.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's the end for now you guys. I have an idea of what I am going to do. I will try to get it done as soon as I can. Please review and tell me what is right and wrong with the story. I like constructive criticism because it can only help. I know this chap is also boring but the next few will get good. I promise.  
  
Lindsay 


	3. I hate Mushroom Head So Much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A-N: I was going to go with this whole Rory getting a job thing but now I am not doing that so please disregard in chapter 1 that Rory is getting a job. Thanks  
  
  
  
That's Just the Way Things Work Out  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tristan walked into Luke's early Saturday morning. 'Ok good she's not here. I didn't want her to see me.' He walked up to the counter and took a seat. 'Now all I have to do is wait for her to come in and maybe strike up the nerve to talk to her. After yesterday, we may be considered friends. And then she walked in, with what he assumed to be her mother. They walked right up to the counter and ordered coffee and breakfast. He watched her making every move she made from behind the menu making sure that she did not see him. And then a guy probably around his age approached him.'  
  
"What can I get for you?" The guy asked  
  
"A cup of coffee please. And that's all."  
  
He brought the coffee back and asked, "Umm not to be rude or anything but why are you staring at her.?"  
  
"Who"  
  
"That girl over there Rory."  
  
"Oh I'm not staring at her, I just know her that's all." And then the bell on the door rang and in walked Dean.  
  
"I hate that guy." Both of the guys said in unison. Then they both looked at each other confused.  
  
And then Tristan was the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Tristan.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jess. How do you know Dean?"  
  
"Well I used to go to school with Rory and she brought him to school functions and all and Dean did not like me because he thought I had a thing for Rory."  
  
"Well do you?" Jess asked eyeing his competition.  
  
"How do you know Dean, Jess?" Tristan asked narrowly avoiding the question.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious? Rory comes in here everyday, and most of the time her boyfriend isn't that far behind."  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't we try to break them up?"  
  
"Why so Rory can fall right into your hands and be there to console her. I don't think so."  
  
"Come on Jess, you seem like the kind of person who likes to mess with people's minds. Dean is going to be the only one to be hurt. Rory will realize that there is much better for her and move on."  
  
"Ok fine but this is only because I hate mushroom head so much."  
  
"Well the first step of the plan is to make Dean look like an idiot in front of a whole bunch of people and have Rory being embarrassed because of the humiliation that he caused her."  
  
"Ok Tristan well I got a plan on how to do that. Here it is…  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I know not a very big cliffhanger. But I like reviews so please review good and bad, and also I know this chapter is very short but they will get longer. I will post the next chapter of the story tomorrow. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Lindsay 


	4. Madeline's Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Jeff  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. They really help me. For all the people who think that Tristan is being mean, these are the kinds of things Tristan does. Hello? Robbing a vault? Do I really have to go on? Well he will be nicer in later chapters. Don't worry. Ok Enjoy the story! (  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok that's a great plan Jess. Tristan whispered to him. We just can't mess up because one little screw up and things will go haywire.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Jess replied. " I know someone that can get the items that we need. All I need is the money."  
  
"Here, that should cover it." Tristan told Jess, handing him a wad of bills. "I will make sure that Madeline does what she's supposed to. She will never know that we have this going on though. I'm leaving. Keep in touch Jess."  
  
"Ok see ya."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chilton  
  
"Rory Wait up!"  
  
"Oh hey Madeline. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good thanks for asking. But the reason I came screaming down the hallways is this." Madeline took a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to Rory.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's an invitation to my end of the school year party. I have one every year, and I really would like it if you could come."  
  
"Umm well, I would love to come, but that is the day of Dean and my anniversary."  
  
"Bring him along, and just leave early. I would really love for you to come."  
  
"Ok, then we'll come, thanks for letting him come along with me."  
  
"No problem Rory. I will talk to you later bye."  
  
"Bye Madeline."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Madeline's Party  
  
"Rory, I really don't want to be here. I want to be going out to dinner, just me and you, and then cuddling up and watching a movie." Dean told Rory.  
  
"Dean, please don't start, Madeline is my friend, and I don't have many friends at Chilton, so this is important to me for you to realize that."  
  
"Rory, Hey." Madeline came up to her with a guy hanging on her arm. "This is Jeff. Jeff, this is Rory and her boyfriend Dean."  
  
"Hi it is nice to meet the both of you." Jeff told them  
  
'It's nice to meet you too." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah nice to meet ya." Dean added on.  
  
"We better go, I am showing Jeff the house. Bye Rory."  
  
"Bye Madeline. It was nice to meet you Jeff.  
  
Dean why don't we get something to drink and then maybe dance a little."  
  
"Ok that sounds like a good idea." Dean responded  
  
  
  
'Ok, they are getting their drinks right now, that's the cue.' "Here you go, just make sure that this is the song." Tristan said, handing the DJ the money.  
  
'I can't believe that we are going through with this. Why do I feel like this? Oh my God, I feel guilty. I have done so many mean things before, and I have never once felt guilty. Why this time? You know why, it's her. She just has this effect. What if I am ruining her life? No, I'm not, she will be hurt at first, but then she will realize that we were meant to be together.'  
  
  
  
"Come on, this is one of my favorite songs." Rory told Dean and grabbing his drink and putting them on the table. "Let's go."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming." And with that, they were dancing, and not even noticing Tristan walking over to the table.  
  
  
  
'Ok here it goes,' Tristan was telling himself, and then he slipped the little tablet into Dean's cup. And kept walking as if nothing happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening….  
  
  
  
"Rory, can we please leave now?"  
  
"Soon, just one more dance."  
  
"Ok, here let's go dance, it's a slow song."  
  
"Ok come on."  
  
They started dancing and Dean reached down to kiss her and started forcing his tongue down her throat and pushing and pulling Rory all over the dance floor."  
  
"Dean stop it!" Rory practically screamed. "Everyone is looking at us." It was true. Everyone was staring at them and Rory felt humiliated. "I am going to go to the bathroom, when I come back, we can leave. I can't believe that you ruined another anniversary for me." And with that Rory ran away crying.  
  
  
  
"The plan is working great Jess. You should be here to see how beautifully it is turning out. She just ran to the bathroom sobbing." Tristan told Jess on the cell phone.  
  
"Well that is what that drug will do to a person." Jess responded.  
  
"Yeah, well I better go, she should be back from the bathroom any minute."  
  
"Ok Later Tristan."  
  
"Bye"  
  
  
  
As Rory walked out of the bathroom, she knew that everyone was staring at her. 'I guess it is sort of my fault, that I screamed, but he was being so aggressive, and that it felt very uncomfortable for me. What got into Dean? Maybe he was just happy, it is our anniversary. I was happy the entire night, up until now. Well I will tell him it was my fault.' And then Rory stopped dead in her tracks. There was Dean, right in the middle of the dance floor, grinding with another girl. "Oh my God, I am going to kill him." She started bolting across the dance floor, and then he did it. He kissed the dumb blonde, Rory started crying again, and walked up to him. People were staring at her from all directions. And then she whispered.  
  
"Dean, can I talk to you?  
  
"Oh Rory hey. How much did you see?"  
  
"Um everything. I can't believe you would do something like this. Just because I wouldn't kiss you. You are so childish."  
  
"It wasn't just that, I realized that when you wouldn't kiss me like that, that you would never sleep with me, so I guess I just acted out. Normal Guy behavior."  
  
"That's your reason, normal guy behavior. You are such an asshole!"  
  
"Shut up you stupid bitch."  
  
"If you haven't realized it yet, we are breaking up, so you are now allowed to go sleep with that blonde over there. Have the time of your life. Don't ever talk to me again!" The whole crowd started clapping, and Rory ran out of the room, looking for a safe place to hide, so nobody could bother her.  
  
"This is the worst night of my life." Rory muttered to herself and crawled into a corner and opened up her book.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope that you guys like it. I love reviews so please tell me what needs to be fixed and what is good as is. I am sorry for making Dean so mean, but the whole point is that it was the drug so it isn't completely him. Thanks for all the reviews. I will post as soon as I can. I have a lot of other things to do but I will try as soon as I can.  
  
Lindsay 


	5. The AfterMath

Disclaimer:  I own nothing at all, only in my dreams.  
  
A/N:  Thanks to all the reviews.  They really help me write the next chapters.  I hope you guys enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
That's Just the Way Things Work Out  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rory sat there, not believing what had happened. 'Why had he been such a jerk to me?  He has never acted like that before.  What got into him?'  
  
"Hey Rory."  Tristan walked into the room.  
  
"God, you scared me half to death."  Rory replied.  
  
"Well, my looks have been known to send chills through people."  
  
"Wow how did your big head fit through the door?"  
  
"I will ignore that comment, and pretend you said something nice."  
  
"Ok whatever."  
  
And then the silence came.  Together they just stood there not knowing what to do.  Then Tristan broke the ice.  "So what did you think of the biology test?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I figured that you did not want to talk about tonight so I thought I would bring up biology.  I can change the subject to Spanish."  
  
"First of all, you're right I don't want to talk about tonight, and second of all, I am not in biology anymore.  I was in bio last year, and school is now over."  
  
"Oh yeah,"  Tristan replied. "Plus I don't go to school there anymore."  
  
"But I do have one question for you."  
  
"Yeah,"  Tristan said not trying to get his hopes up.  
  
"You were just out there right?"  
  
"Yeah, so what's your point?"  
  
"Is he still out there?"  
  
"No, he left right after you came in here."  Tristan replied his hopes falling.  
  
"Oh, well I better go, I have to call my mom to get a ride."  
  
"You don't have to do that, I can take you home."  Tristan said finding this the perfect opportunity.  
  
"It is so out of your way.  I feel bad."  
  
"Don't, I would love to take you home, you have been through a lot tonight, and it is way too late to have your mother come out here to come get you."  
  
"Thanks so much.  That is so sweet of you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
  
  
  
Later... In the car  
  
"No way!  Real World is so much better than Road Rules.  Look at the awesome house they get to live in." Rory said arguing with Tristan.  
  
"All they do is sit there bitching and moaning about their pathetic love lives."  
  
"Well what about your pathetic love life?"  
  
"My love life is not pathetic."  
  
"No, it's not pathetic, you just don't have one."  
  
"Hey, hey I have been in military school for a log time, how am I supposed to meet the girl of my dreams, locked in a tiny room with five other juvenile delinquents?"  
  
"Good point."  Rory replied.  "Turn here, it is the blue house on the left."  
  
The car pulled into the driveway, and they both just sat there not knowing what to do.  This time it was Rory's turn to beak the ice.  
  
"This was so much fun.  I barely thought about Dean since I started talking to you.  Thank you so much for the ride home."  
  
"No problem Rory."   
  
"Good night Tristan."  
  
And then it happened.  Rory leaned in and and kissed him.  It was soft and sweet, yet it was passionate.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I just did that."  
  
"I know, me neither."  Tristan replied.  "The good thing is though that you aren't crying."  
  
"Ha ha very funny."  
  
"Just pointing it out to you."  
  
"Tristan what are you doing tomorrow?"  Rory asked rather bluntly.  
  
"Coming to visit you at eleven in the morning to cheer you up."  
  
"Good plan, but make it ten."  
  
"Ok see you tomorrow.  And if you need anyone during the middle of the night, I am only a phone call away."  
  
"Thanks, bye Tristan, see you tomorrow."  Rory gave Tristan a final hug and left the car running up to her house to tell her mom everything that happened.  
  
  
  
'Wow, I can't believe she kissed me.  I just have to take this slow; I can't let my emotions get the best of me.  I just want to know why I feel like I should be in a Disney movie right now?  All happy and cheery?  That just isn't Tristan DuGrey.  Well I guess girls will do that.'  And with that Tristan started the engine and left heading home to Hartford.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory!"  Lorelai came pounding down the stairs chasing her daughter into the kitchen. "Did Dean get a hot new sports car that he would love to take me for a ride in?"  
  
"Nope Dean did not get a new car.  He did get a new something though."  
  
"What did he get?"  Lorelai asked.  
  
"Nothing." Rory said, ignoring the question. "We just broke up though."  
  
"Oh honey what happened.  Come on let's get some mocha ice cream, order a pizza, and sit down on the couch, and you can tell me what happened."  
  
"That sounds like a great plan."  
  
  
  
  
  
Later...  
  
"And then I kissed Tristan."  Rory said ending the story.  
  
"Rory, why do you always kiss Tristan right after you break up with Dean?"  
  
"I don't know, force of habit I guess.  Wait, I forgot to tell you something."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"Tristan is coming over tomorrow to cheer me up."  
  
"Thats great honey, I am very proud at the way you are handling this."  
  
"I know I am too.  I am not that sad.  I just realize that if Dean can get over me that fast, that I should be able to just pretend he doesn't exist, and get on with my life."  
  
"Honey, I love the way you are so optimistic.  Come on, Tristan's coming over early, so we have to get some beauty sleep.  Good night Ror.  If you need anyone to talk to in the middle of the night, go buy a dog."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Just kidding, come talk to me if you need to talk."  
  
Ok thanks Mom.  I love you."  
  
"Love you too sweetie.  Sleep tight."  
  
"Good night."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's the end for now. There will be more. Just please review good and bad. I like Constructive Criticism. I hope you like the story. I don't know when I will get the next chapter up , but I have school, tons and tons of homework, and driving classes, so it might be a few days. Sorry. And as in the words of Tigger. TTFN Ta Ta For Now!  
  
Lindsay 


	6. A Hug's Worth a Thousand Words

Disclaimer: I looked for them at the store and couldn't find 'em, still I own nadda.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you all, and I just hope you enjoy the story, because the whole point is to make all of you happy, Thank you for reading the author's not and here are the good stuff.  
  
  
  
1 That's Just the Way Things Work Out  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
  
"Shut up you stupid alarm. I am not ready to get up yet." Tristan looked at his alarm clock sitting next to his bed and turned it off. "8:45, during the summer. Why am I getting up this early?" And then it hit him. "Oh yeah I am meeting Rory. I can't believe that she is letting me come over. The only girl that when I look at her my blood boils and my hands get all clammy, and I get so nervous that I insult her instead of being nice and charming like I am to most other girls. Well that is all going to change. I am going to be a gentleman, because that is what Rory deserves. She deserves to be treated like a lady. First I better get going, so I am not late, and second I should stop talking to myself so she doesn't think that I am strange." And with that Tristan was off. He started getting ready and then headed off to Stars Hollow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rory" Lorelai called from upstairs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remind me why I am getting up so early."  
  
"We are going out to eat breakfast with Tristan before you have to go to work."  
  
"That's right and all, but it is 9:45 in the morning and it is summer vacation."  
  
"What does summer vacation have to do with you Mom? You work during the summer, I am the only one who gets it off."  
  
"Yeah, yeah rub it in just a little bit more."  
  
"Just start getting ready before he gets here and neither of us are dressed."  
  
"Ok ok I am almost ready."  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
"What was that?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I think it is that new fangled thing that somebody rings when they are at the door."  
  
"Ha ha, but why; it is fifteen minutes early, we are never ready early. I don't like him already."  
  
"Ok Mom chill I am ready, just come down whenever you are."  
  
"Ok gotcha."  
  
  
  
Tristan was standing at the door waiting for an answer while he heard their conversation. 'Mental note, never ever show up early again.'  
  
"Hey Tris, sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but we weren't ready yet." Rory said when she opened the door.  
  
'Wow Tris I like that name. It makes me feel that she likes me on a personal basis and not just from school.' "Yeah, sorry about being so early, I didn't know how long the ride was going to be so I left a little early." 'Oh Dugrey, tell her the real truth, you left early to see her right away.'  
  
"For future information, it is better to show up later than earlier." Rory told him.  
  
"Ok noted. Wow, I love your house, it is so quaint and cozy."  
  
"Thanks, isn't it so small compared to the mansion that you are used to living in?"  
  
"Yeah it is, but this house is welcoming and charming, while mine is cold and dead."  
  
"Well thank you I guess."  
  
And then Lorelai came bounding down the stairs. "You must be Tristan. I am Lorelai, Rory's Mom, call me only Lorelai, nothing like Miss Gilmore or any of that crap, because I already don't like you for being early. Did you give him his lecture on being early Rory?"  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
"Ok good. Otherwise, Tristan it is very nice to meet you."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you too. Lorelai." With that he took Lorelai's hand and placed a kiss on it.  
  
"Wow, Rory, this guy's a charmer. Ok Tristan, being early isn't held against you anymore."  
  
"Good. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, ok let's go I am starving and it's early with no coffee so I am getting cranky." Lorelai said and grabbed both their hands and running out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke's  
  
"Tristan, This is Luke's." Rory told Tristan as Lorelai ran up to the counter begging for coffee. "They have the best burgers and coffee in the world, as I told you before at the amusement park"  
  
"I like it is so small town dinerish."  
  
"That's what it is, a small town diner."  
  
"I know it is but I like the ambiance. It is so cute and welcoming."  
  
"Don't tell Luke it's cute, he might not serve you."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Let's go sit and wait for my mom. There's an open table right there."  
  
They both went to sit down and started talking when Jess came over. "Hey Rory."  
  
"Hi Jess, This is Tristan. Tristan, this is Jess."  
  
"Hey Jess, nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah whatever. So what can I get for you guys today?"  
  
Rory responded. "Two orders of blueberry pancakes."  
  
"Ok see ya."  
  
"He's real nice, just not much of a talker." Rory told Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure.  
  
Right then, the door opened and in walked Dean.  
  
"Hey Rory." Dean called.  
  
"Dean, why are you here?"  
  
"What are you talking about, and why are you with him. I thought you went to military school? I don't really want you talking to him Rory."  
  
And then Tristan got really angry. "Since when are you in charge of whom she hangs out with. You broke her heart so that means that you hold no claim over her at all."  
  
"What are talking about? When did I break her heart?"  
  
And then Rory stepped in. "Hello Dean, you were dancing and kissing that girl at Madeline's party last night. Don't you remember?"  
  
"No Rory, I would never do anything to hurt you." And then it came back to him, grinding and kissing that blonde girl. He didn't even know her name. "Rory I am so sorry. Someone must have slipped me something."  
  
"I forgive you, I do, but I don't want to get back together with you. I realized that even if someone did something to you, you still called me a hurtful name and even if you were out of it or whatever, if you love someone you can't insult them so I am sorry, but I don't really want to talk to you right now. Maybe in time we can be friends, but there has to be time for me to recover from that. Good bye Dean."  
  
"Rory, I am going to leave because you want me too, but I just want to tell you how sorry I am and how much I love you. I am so sorry for putting you through all that pain. Good bye Rory."  
  
Then Dean left, leaving Rory there just watching him leave. And then Tristan came p to her.  
  
"Do you need a hug?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great."  
  
And then he hugged her. He could feel the sparks going through them, but he knew that it was way too early to do anything. 'I just can't believe what a hold she has over me.' Tristan thought to himself.  
  
'Wow, this feels great, all rapped up in his arms. I could stay like this forever. I know that if he is holding me, nothing bad will happen."  
  
  
  
"I think that he is the one." Lorelai whispered to Luke.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"A hug's worth a thousand words."  
  
"I think your right."  
  
  
  
"Tris"  
  
"Yeah Ror?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it. New chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. Thank you if you reviewed and if you are going to review. I love you all.  
  
Lindsay 


	7. A Little Help in a Big Situation

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I sprained my arm and couldn't type. But the time off gave me some great ideas for new chapters, please read the story and thank you too all the people who reviewed.  
  
  
  
That's Just the Way Things Work Out  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jess stood at the counter drumming his fingers on the countertop contemplating what to do next. He knew that Tristan had liked Rory, but he thought that Rory would not fall for Tristan. It was the day after they had been in here.  
  
He thought back to yesterday. 'When Rory had hugged Tristan, it felt like a million knives being stabbed into his heart all at once, in one deep thrust. I can't let her fall for him.' He thought to himself. 'She is meant to be with me, and now that Dean is out of the picture, I just have to somehow find a way for her to notice me, but without being to needy.'  
  
At that moment Rory walked into the diner. Her eyes were all red and puffy, and it was obvious that she had been crying. She sat down at a table, and placed her head in her folded arms. Jess knew that she didn't want to be seen and was kind of hiding from everyone. 'This might be the chance. Maybe she will listen to me.' With that, he went and sat at her table.  
  
"Hi Rory."  
  
"Oh Jess." She lifted up her tear-stained face and just looked at him. "I am not really good company right now."  
  
"I can tell, so what's wrong? Lay it on me."  
  
"You probably don't want to hear all about my boring life and everything."  
  
"No, don't worry about it, besides if you tell me I will be sure not to let Miss Patty find out so that the entire town won't pry."  
  
"Ok, do you remember that guy you met yesterday? Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah. What about him?"  
  
"Well, I kind of have the feeling that he has a thing for me."  
  
"Yeah I kinda got that impression too."  
  
"Well, I don't know if you heard mine and Dean's conversation yesterday but we broke up."  
  
"Aww I'm sorry." Jess cringed on the inside. 'I can't believe I just apologized, I hate that guy.'  
  
"Jess, I know you didn't like Dean, so don't pretend you did." Rory said that kind of harshly. 'Wow that was really mean, Jess was just trying to be nice.' "Jess, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that so rudely."  
  
"It's ok, I know that you're hurting right now. So, what is making you so upset?"  
  
"Umm well I was in love with Dean, and am still in love with Dean. I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Tristan's feelings, but I am not ready to start anything with him. Maybe in time I will be. But Dean was such a major part of my life and I am not out of love with him and I don't know when and if I will ever be. Dean was so great to me. I know that he put me through a lot of pain and really hurt me, but I don't know, maybe I should consider getting back together with him. I love him, and it wasn't his fault that he hurt me."  
  
"I don't want to tell you what to do, but if he has already put you through that much pain, what's not to say he won't do it again, in a different way? And about Tristan, if he cares about you that much and is not willing to wait until you were ready, then he is not worthy of being with you. At least that's the what I think." 'What about me, why won't you notice me? I wish you could look at me the same way you look at Tristan or Dean.'  
  
"Thanks for the help Jess, I still don't know what I am going to do, but you gave me some major perspective on my life."  
  
Right at that moment Lorelai came bounding in and Jess left the table. "Honey I am so sorry I am late. I made you come here in the first place even though how bad you feel. Let's get some coffee to go and we can start some major Dean bashing…  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know. Very very short chapter. But this is where I need all of your help. I really cannot decide whom I like better, Tristan, Dean, or Jess. Can you guys please tell me how my story is going so far, and tell me who I should do the story with. Whoever gets the most praise about Dean, Jess, or Tristan; the story will then be written about that person. Thanks for the help guys.  
  
Lindsay 


	8. Embarrassing Stories

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
  
A~N: Ok people, here goes, I got a whole bunch of Trory votes, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I knew that most of the reviews would be for a Trory. I just want to have a review telling me why I should write the story about the guy I will write it about. Thank you though for all the reviews, they help me write. They truly do. Sorry for rambeling on forever. Well, enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
That's Just the Way Things Work Out  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rory paced back and forth feverishly. 'I have to call him.' She thought to herself. 'It would be really rude not to call him. Given the way I feel about him.' At that moment the phone rang.  
  
Rory picked up the phone hesitantly, not knowing if she wanted it to be him or if she did not want that to be him at all. "Hello"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Oh hey Jess, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. I'm just sitting here."  
  
"Well that's nice."  
  
"Yeah isn't it. Anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to go up to the library this afternoon. I heard that they got two new books in."  
  
"Wow, two new books. That brings the total to somewhere in the vicinity of twenty books right?"  
  
"Yeah it does. So…  
  
"Of course I will go up there with you, I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Thanks for making me feel important."  
  
"My pleasure. I will meet you at Luke's. See you in a few. Bye Jess"  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that." Jess told Rory as they were walking away from the library. "Who knew that the two new books would be a Spider Man comic book and a Sweet Valley High book?"  
  
"Hey I used to like Sweet Valley High." Rory replied.  
  
"Ok, ok chill. Everyone has one of those books that they are most embarrassed about now that they read when they were younger."  
  
"Ok, what was yours?"  
  
"I would definitely have to go with the Encyclopedia Brown series. I used to be obsessed with him. I would read all his stories and then go around the town looking for crimes to solve. I was such a loser."  
  
"No, no you weren't." Rory said trying to hold back her laughter. "If it makes you feel better. I always wanted to be in the babysitter's club. One summer day, Lane and I were about ten, we started a babysitter's club. We were very unsuccessful. The only client's we ever got were Babettes' gnomes."  
  
"Yeah your right that does make me feel better." Jess said laughing under his breath.  
  
"I have a great idea."  
  
"Oh yeah, what's that?" Rory asked through a fit of giggles.  
  
"Why don't, one day next week, we go out to Hartford to that big Barnes and Noble and just look around there forever?"  
  
"That sounds great. I am already excited. What day?"  
  
"How about Thursday?"  
  
"Umm can't. Lane is back for two days from her first two weeks of Korean Bible Camp."  
  
"Oh ok I understand." Jess said rather disappointed.  
  
"What about Tuesday?"  
  
"That's great," he said a little over enthused. "I have to go to work Rory, but I will talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Jess. Thank you so much."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For just taking me and letting me forget about all my troubles and just letting loose and having fun."  
  
"This is you letting loose?" Jess asked sarcastically. "We have to get you out a little more."  
  
"Ok Bye Jess. Maybe we can talk later?" It was more of a question than a statement.  
  
"Yeah. That would be great. I will call you when I am done at the Diner."  
  
"Ok bye and Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Really, thank you."  
  
"No problem Rory." Then Jess walked into the diner, with Luke shouting at him from the background.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that Jess has been so nice to me lately." Rory said as she was sitting on the couch talking to her mom.  
  
"I can."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"He just happens to be a perfect angel right after you break up with Dean? It seems a little suspicious to me."  
  
"Mom, come on, you said that you were going to try to be nicer to him."  
  
"Ok, ok I won't hate him with the fire of a thousand suns. It will just be the fire of 32 suns?"  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Ok why don't we go get something to eat, and then a total movie night and eat as much food as we can until the cranes have to come to lift us out of the house."  
  
"Great idea. Come on, let's go get the goods."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End for now. I am still unsure as to whom I am going to pair her with. But Jess was just so cute in the last episode that he may have taken a little lead. But don't worry for all you TRORY fans out there. Tristan is going to be in the next chapter. I don't know if he is going to be nice or rotten, but he will be there. Keep the reviews flowing.  
  
Lindsay 


End file.
